Sangre Blanca
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: Por eso odiaba herirse, odiaba descuidar cualquier punto suyo y más aún, odiaba saber que esta no sería la última vez que le pasaría algo así; pues en la guerra nunca se sabía, por muy habilidoso que fuese, Rivaille Ackerman no era inmune a nada.


_CATACLISMO_

* * *

 **RIVETRA WEEK 2017**

 **VII**

|| **Serendipia.** ||

 _Por eso odiaba herirse, odiaba descuidar cualquier punto suyo y más aún, odiaba saber que esta no sería la última vez que le pasaría algo así; pues en la guerra nunca se sabía, por muy habilidoso que fuese, Rivaille Ackerman no era inmune a nada._

* * *

 **D** isclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

 _Sangre Blanca_ © Adilay Fanficker.

* * *

 **F** ic realizado en honor a la actividad _Rivetra Week 2017_.

 **T** ipo de Fic: One-Shot.

 **U** niverso: Original.

 **G** éneros: Humor.

 **P** airings mencionados: Levi & Petra.

 **E** stado: Completo.

 **T** ema a tratar por el día 7: _Serendipia._

 **N** otas de autora:

Jajaja, ¡carajo! El último. Pero primero que nada veamos lo que dice internet de la palabra Serendipia.

 _Serendipia:_ _Una serendipia es un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta. También puede referirse a la habilidad de un sujeto para reconocer que ha hecho un descubrimiento importante aunque no tenga relación con lo que busca._

Bueeno, no sé qué rayos acabo de hacer pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió. ¿Listos(as) para leer? ¡Aquí lo tienen! El último fic con relación a la RIVETRA WEEK, espero les guste.

Quisiera dar el conocimiento de que los fics extras van a ser publicados en el post original de _Cataclismo_ y los iré subiendo con calma de uno en uno hasta cuando decida que he terminado. ¡Fue un gusto estar aquí escribiendo para los fans de esta hermosa pareja!

* * *

Ѿ ⁞ • - _ **Sangre Blanca _** \- • ⁞ Ѿ

* * *

Hace no mucho habían regresado de una nueva expedición; como en la mayoría de los casos muchos soldados habían salido y pocos habían regresado. Y en esta ocasión (como otras pocas) Rivaille Ackerman pudo ayudar a algunos camaradas en peligro matando titanes que pudieron habérselos comido. Todos ellos le dieron las gracias más tarde y como siempre, Levi prefirió ignorarlos yéndose acompañado de una sola persona que notó algo raro en él.

—Oye, Levi. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Hanji Zoe viéndolo caminar casi encorvado.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro del hombre cuando fue repelida casi de inmediato por él.

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Cuatro Ojos —masculló Rivaille Ackerman sin dejar de caminar. Se apresuró lo más que pudo para dejar a Hanji atrás, quién por suerte fue detenida y llamada por algunos soldados para _quien sabe qué_. Seguro para dar un informe sobre la misión.

—Deberías ver a un doctor —le dijo preocupada y severa antes de marcharse con un sentimiento de preocupación en su interior.

Por su parte, Rivaille, apenas la notó lejos de él, se pegó a la pared soltando un suspiro de agotamiento, pero más que de agotamiento, sus muecas eran de dolor.

«Debo ir a mi alcoba» pensó enderezándose, inhalando profundo, para luego posar una mano sobre la pared más cercana que tuvo en el solitario corredor llegando al fin a una sola conclusión.

La idiota esa tenía razón: necesitaba un doctor.

Negando con la cabeza al sentir estúpidamente que ya veía doble, Rivaille se separó de la pared y caminando lento, intentó continuar su recorrido hasta donde se supone, debía descansar para reponerse.

Pero no era estúpido, necesitaba atención médica. Lo sentía.

Fue cuando hizo un movimiento en el aire, se preparaba para dar un golpe final esquivando a 2 titanes de 5 metros para matar al de 15, pero uno de ellos logró inesperadamente de pegar a su costado izquierdo antes de ser dejado atrás. Sin embargo, como todo buen soldado Levi hizo caso omiso de aquel dolor y cumplió con su deber antes de que aquel titán se almorzase a algunos soldados heridos.

Ahora que la adrenalina en su cuerpo había bajado, su cuerpo le pasaba la factura del día. ¿Ruptura? ¿Una o dos costillas? Por los pinchazos continuos que sentía Rivaille imaginó 3 de sus costillas dando las últimas señales de vida antes de romperse en 2 o más pedazos.

«Maldita sea» pensó sentándose en el inicio de las escaleras para maldecir otra vez; aún tenía que subirlas, «carajo».

Con la mano derecha sostuvo su costado derecho y de inmediato la quitó de ahí, definitivamente había algo roto ahí adentro. Pero no debía ir a ningún lado; en el hospital habría soldados con amputaciones, cabezas rotas, y otro tipo de lesiones mucho más serias que la suya. Pensó en que podría esperar un poco más ahí sentado, pero con cada minuto que pasaba, él se sentía peor.

Por eso odiaba herirse, odiaba descuidar cualquier punto suyo y más aún, odiaba saber que esta no sería la última vez que le pasaría algo así; pues en la guerra nunca se sabía, por muy habilidoso que fuese, Rivaille Ackerman no era inmune a nada.

Enfermedad, dolor y muerte no serían cosas que él desconociese, porque a pesar de todo era un humano y como tal debía responder ante todo lo que eso conllevaba.

 _Y ese hecho era una patada sus bolas._

—¿Señor Ackerman? ¿Está usted bien?

No. No lo estaba.

—No es de tu incumbencia, soldado —dijo sin alzar la cabeza; ¿y para qué? Él ya sabía quién le hablaba.

—Lo siento señor, pero sí lo es. La señorita Zoe me ha pedido que venga por usted, dice que ella misma le atenderá en su oficina.

—Prefiero pudrirme aquí a ir a meterme en su madriguera; gracias.

—S-sí… ella dijo que usted diría eso.

Rivaille abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el sonido de una aguja siendo sacada de su funda.

—Ni se te ocurra, Ral. —Él, con la mano izquierda sostuvo la derecha de Petra Ral con la jeringa entre sus manos.

—Lo siento señor —lo que no sabía era que Petra ya tenía lista otra preparada, la cual inyectó en su cuello.

—Mal… di… ta… seas… Ral…

—Lo lamento mucho, señor —ella sacó la aguja rápidamente y dejó que el cuerpo de su superior se destensara para sentirse con el suficiente valor para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Fue difícil, pero tuvo que quitar la mano de Rivaille de la suya, lo hizo con delicadeza temiendo despertarlo, pues aun con un poderoso anestésico en su sistema él seguía siendo Rivaille Ackerman.

Enfundó la jeringa vacía, y la jeringa que usó para adormecerlo.

 _»¡Petra, Petra! Ven acá_ —la llamó hace poco Hanji haciendo esperar al soldado que la acompañaba—, _ten. Estas son las llaves de mi oficina, ¿sabes dónde está verdad?_

 _»¿Eh sí? ¿Por qué?_

 _»Escucha, el enano tiene problemas. Está herido pero se reúsa a ver a un doctor. Conociéndolo está agonizando solo en algún rincón, pero por sus movimientos creo que no está lejos de aquí_ —le informó preocupando a la chica en un instante—. _Te voy a decir lo que quiero que hagas: irás a mi oficina, encontrarás mí estantería y tomarás un frasco blanco que dice "Anestesia C", de ahí mismo sacarás una jeringa y la llenarás. ¡Se la clavarás en el cuello y lo traerás a mi oficina! Yo iré en breve._

 _»¡¿Hacerle qué al señor Rivaille?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Seguro me matará!_

 _»Porque eres la única que he visto y puedo confiar ese labor. Si haces lo que te digo y no fallas, no te matará. No quería hacer esto pero no hay elección, el enano es muy testarudo; pero ya que lo pones así, ¡Petra Ral! ¡Esta es una orden de tu superior! ¡Haz lo que te dije!_

Entre la espada y la pared Petra hizo lo que Hanji le pidió, a pesar de ser buenas colegas era completamente claro quién era la que mandaba según la escala de orden militar. Desobedecerla sería una falta grave que sería mérito de un castigo severo.

Y por otro lado teníamos al Rivaille Ackerman que si Hanji no estaba exagerando, seguro necesitaba de su ayuda. Ayuda que Petra no dudaría en entregársela aún si eso significaría ser azotada mil veces.

Pensó que le sería difícil encontrarlo (incluso imaginó descabelladamente llegar demasiado tarde y verlo muerto), pero para su sorpresa no fue así, lo halló al pie de las escaleras notablemente adolorido pero vivo.

 _Hanji no se equivocó._

Por lo que apostando el todo por el todo Petra se las ingenió para adormecer a ese poderoso soldado. Pensó en que seguramente su truquito con las ajugas no funcionaría pero no pudo pensar en nada más teniendo el tiempo encima y una Hanji histérica que seguramente le sacaría el corazón si llegaba y Levi no estaba ahí.

En serio, pensó que el truco que se planteó fallaría, después de todo aquel engaño era muy viejo. Su padre hacía algo similar cuando Petra no quería verduras él ponía la poca carne en una tenedor y (secretamente) la verdura en otro, hacía que Petra abriese la boca con el juego típico del _trenecito,_ y sin aviso le daba de comer las verduras.

«Tengo suerte de seguir con vida» pensó con lágrimas en los ojos y un profundo alivio. Tuvo también suerte que el sedante fuese lo suficientemente potente para hacer efecto rápido y no darle tiempo al hombre de ahorcarla.

Ahora, ¿cómo llevarlo?

Lo separó de su cuerpo (muy a su pesar) y viéndolo dormido sobre la pared se cuestionó sobre cómo debía transportarlo. Era obvio que se hallaba herido, pero no veía de dónde. ¿Y si la herida estaba en su espalda? No veía sangre por ningún lado. ¿Se habría roto algo? ¿Le dolía alguna extremidad nada más?

Debía ser muy cuidadosa o podría lastimarlo más.

Suspiró y con mucho cuidado, Petra intentó llevar a Rivaille de diversas formas: todas fracasaron.

Intentó llevarlo encima de su espalda, pero hizo un mal movimiento y terminó sentándose en su regazo. Siendo una jovencita con muchas ilusiones (algunas nada castas) se levantó como si hubiese tocado lava y tardó un poco en recuperarse. Su rostro ardía en llamas.

Dándose valor intentó nuevamente hacer lo mismo pensando en que su fallo estuvo en que se inclinó mucho… para atrás. Así que esta vez se aseguró de tomar los brazos de Rivaille y colgárselos encima de los hombros.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Nada salvo que por accidente una de las manos del hombre golpeó su seno izquierdo dando un grito lo soltó otra vez. En esta ocasión la cabeza del hombre golpeó la pared.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —Se disculpaba una y otra vez tomando la cabeza y sobándole la nuca. Lo soltó nuevamente con más cuidado y formó una cruz sobre su pecho con los brazos.

Pensó, pensó y pensó. Con la cabeza ya no tan clara.

«Tocó mi… tocó mi…» se mordió los labios pensando una y otra vez en su toqué. Aunque este no haya sido nada intencional.

 _¡BASTA YA!_

Madre de dios.

Muy bien, intentémoslo de otro modo. ¡¿Pero cuál?! ¡No podía arrastrarlo por el piso jalándolo por los pies! ¡Tampoco sería lo adecuado jalarlo por los brazos, ¿qué pasa contigo, Petra?!

Muy bien, muy bien… concentrémonos.

Aún tenía la capa, ¿y qué tal si la arrastraba por medio de ella?

 _¿Arrastrarlo?_

 _¿Y qué si alguien te ve?_

Cierto, si alguien llegaba a verla jalando de ese modo por el piso a Rivaille Ackerman sin duda alguna se lo dirían y entonces ahí sí podría darse por muerta.

Ya podría imaginarlo diciéndole:

 _"_ _¿Así que te atreviste a pasearme como un puto saco de estiércol, Ral? ¡Entonces comerás estiércol!"._

Un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

Vamos, piensa rápido.

Con el rostro completamente enrojecido y su garganta más seca que una galleta caducada con moho se decidió a enfrentar la vergüenza.

«Me debe una grande, señorita Zoe» pensó arrojando su dignidad (y pena) a la mierda.

Se colgó a Rivaille encima, dejó que las manos de este cayeran justamente encima de sus senos (los largos dedos rozaron uno de sus pezones aún por encima de la ropa) hasta que dichas manos se deslizaron hasta quedar enfrente de su cintura y los antebrazos encima de sus pechos. Ella por su parte procuró no ser tan descarada al usar sus propias manos para evitar que él cayese.

No era experta en cuerpos masculinos, pero tenía que decir que el de Rivaille Ackerman no era más que músculos… huesos…

 _Deja de pensar en sus manos._

Y más músculos.

Carajo, no quería ser como esas chicas vulgares que nada más hablaban de hombres y sus traseros.

 _»Daría mis manos con tal de pellizcarle una sola nalga._

Ahora ella tenía las dos manos sobre ambas. Eso haría enfadar a más de una, pero eso a Petra no le importaba. Debía cumplir su deber.

Fue difícil al principio porque en varias ocasiones su paranoia le jugaba malas pasadas, como por ejemplo a veces sentía que los antebrazos del señor Ackerman saltaban sobre sus pechos deliberadamente.

 _Sigue sedado, tonta._

O sentir su cálido aliento sobre su oreja derecha; dios, debía recordarse continuamente que él estaba inconsciente. Porque de abrir los ojos y ver cómo estaba llevándolo, seguramente le torcería el pescuezo sin dudarlo un segundo.

Tuvo que admitir que en una ocasión hizo caso omiso a la repentina sensación de un sutil desliz a su entrepierna.

 _¡Tonta! Él está dormido. Es obvio que sus brazos se muevan así si cuelgan sobre ti, ¿no?_

…

El camino jamás se le hizo tan largo. Para cuando llegó a la oficina de Hanji ella ya se encontraba ahí de brazos cruzados y con una camilla dispuesta en medio junto a algunos artículos más que Petra no pudo reconocer.

—Tardaste mucho, ¿te dio mucha guerra? —Preguntó no tan molesta ayudándole a acostarlo sobre la camilla.

Petra se tragó la respuesta real _"cállate"_ y la reemplazó por una más sutil.

—¿Ya puedo irme? —Preguntó acalorada y con un gran deseo de darse una ducha de agua fría.

—Por supuesto, de ahora en adelante me haré cargo yo, seguro no es nada grave pero aun así este tipo me preocupa —sonrió de forma casi maternal—. Muchas gracias por el favor, me aseguraré de que no intente matarte —bromeó sin saber que no causaría nada de gracia en Petra.

La chica salió lo más rápido que pudo, le entregó las agujas a Hanji, ésta se preguntó el por qué dos si vio perfectamente que Petra sólo había tomado una inyección de sedante, y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

—Quizás tenía prisa —razonó la mujer de las gafas antes de prestar atención a su _paciente_ , cuando se giró hacía él por poco se le salió el corazón—. ¿Estás despierto?

La afilada mirada de Rivaille se mantuvo sobre el techo.

—Sólo cúrame de una jodida vez —dijo con voz ronca.

Hanji arqueó una ceja y alzó los hombros pensando en que definitivamente Levi no era un hombre normal.

Sí tan solo supiese el motivo por el cual él sonreía burlonamente; conteniendo las ganas de carcajear ahí mismo.

 **—** **Fin de One-Shot—**

* * *

 _He de admitir que un principio pensaba en poner algo melancólico... incluso algo trágico, pero deseché la idea después de ver los anteriores one-shot's donde todo lo relacionado a temas tranquilos y hasta humorísticos tomase la batuta por fin._

 _¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el tema principal? La verdad es que no lo sé XD. Na, no es cierto, la verdad es que ya me cansé de temas espirituales y "amores trágicos" así que lo tomé de un lado literal. Levi necesitaba un doctor porque estaba herido, Hanji deseaba ayudarlo pero debido a las interrupciones no podía arrastrarlo hacia ella; ¿así que por qué no meter a Petra en la ecuación dándole a Levi lo que necesitaba? Algo para hacerlo sentir mejor. 7w7_

 _Jajaja ¿estúpido no? Pero he ahí la única explicación que tengo para este fic, como ya lo dije antes, fue lo que se me ocurrió._

 _Y por lo del nombre del fic (si se lo preguntaban) fue cómo un juego donde en un principio pensaba en poner "sangre fría" pero ya hay demasiado con ese nombre así que le cambié la palabra "fría" a "blanca" y ya. No hay más ciencia. XD Yo y mis títulos extraños, ¡no vayan a pensar mal!_

 _¡Feliz Rivetra Week 2017!_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
